Indiana Sam
by Harpersgal
Summary: Sam finds her traped in a room with an knocked out Jack. Who will save them from the deathly fate. A little bit of Lord of The Rings in it but you don't have to have seen it to get it.


This is a revison of Indinana Sam. I got so many reviews from people telling me to take it out of block form and to fix the spelling of Colonel, so I decied to completely redo it. Thanks to the reviews of Becky621, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Sara Grissom, and Lenorathetrekkie. Disclaimer:I don't own these people. They own me, I am obsessed!!! Just kidding  
  
The walls were closing in on her and Jack. She felt like she was in an Indiana Jones movie. She thought about how he got out, there was normally a window. She looked around for one. Of course no window. She had to get Jack out of here. She wished that he would regain concisions. He had lost consness about 10 min. ago that was before the walls started to move. She picked up Jack. "You know something," she said to him as she lifted him off the ground, "you could stand to lose a few pounds." Once she had picked him up she started to back up to the wall that wasn't moving. She was so scared. Jack would know what to do. She shook him, "Jack, JACK, Wake up!!!!" all of a sudden Jack sprung out of her arms. "Sir??" Sam said backing up. He put his hands out the walls stopped moving. He looked at Sam. His eyes were glowing white. Sam started to scream but before she a booming voice came out of Jack's mouth. The voice was so loud that it could not be Jack's. "Do not be afraid Sam Carter," the voice spoke while lifting Jack up into the air, "I can only hold the walls off for a short amount of time. So please hurry. From where you are standing count 3 tiles up and 1 to your left" She did as she was told. Looking up at the figure that still looked so much like Jack, she said, "Ok now what?" Now the figure was rotating slowly. "Now tap the tile 4 times and lift it up." Again she did as she was told. She picked up the tile as set it aside. "Now crawl though it, I will be though shortly." The passage way was small but she kept following it until she came out in to a room that resembled the light side of P3x989, one of the first planets her and her team had gone to. There were 2 people standing in front of her when she crawled out. The woman had her hands on her temples kind like the way a telepathic person would. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her ears were pointy and in front of each ear was a lock of hair, the rest of her hair behind her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful maroon dress. The man, who was next to her, looked relatively the same as her except with white hair and was wearing a white robe. When the man saw her he immediately went over to her to help her out the tunnel. He took her over to where he had been standing. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could he put his hand out shook his head She looked back to the tunnel and after a few seconds she saw Jack come floating out. He was gently moved over to a bed and laid down. She saw him go limp, her heat sank. Again she opened her mouth to say something but the man put his hand up once more forbidding her to speak. The woman went over to the Colonel. She put her hand out over his chest and from the inside of her hand there came a glow. A faint red glow. O'Neill's chest rose up and she heard him take a strong breath and saw his chest move up and down. Now the woman turned to them and nodded her head. "I am Verfinel and this is my husband Legolas. We are Elvish. I am a little move advanced though. I can heal as well as many other things." Sam walked over to the bed where O'Neill lay, "Is he going to be alright? How did you know we were here? Do you serve the Goal'ud? What is Elvish? When will he be alright...?" Just as Carter was getting ready to ask another question, Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position. "You'll have to forgive Carter," Jack said as he grabbed her hand a used it to pull himself. Carter winced a little, "She sometimes forgets her manners. Thank you Verfinel, you too Legolas." They each did a little bow in unison. Sam who was now as utterly confused as ever. Put her hand on the Colonel's shoulder, "Um...sir?" "Major I would like to introduce you to my close friends Verfinel and Legolas. I've known them since, well it have to be almost 8 years now." "No, it has only been 7years since we first met." "7 years huh? Wow where does time go? Anyways remember how we brook out of the prison on Chulak? Well Verny and Legolas here were there and when we brought them back with us they were so happy to be free that Verny showed ol' Doc Fraiser and some of her docter friends some healing mubo jumbo. Right?" "Healing meditation reincarnation, yes." "We have kept contact with your people for quite sometime now." Said Legolas. "I was pretty sure this was your planet when we came here, but then this happened and now I am not so sure." Said O'Neill rubbing his eyes he looked healthier than he had in a long time must have been the healing of Verfinel, Carter thought to herself. "Well," said Legolas taking a step forward, "We have been visiting you planet in secret all this time no one on our planet knows of you or your planet. We were not sure how they would react to know of you, you being a semi-in..." He stopped short looked at Jack. Jack gave him a stern look. "I know you hate me saying this Jack but you are a race that is inferior to us in many ways. By the way you always talked about your teammates. I see Major Carter but I do not see Teal'c or Daniel Jackson". Jack moved over to a window and looked out. While rubbing his head. Sam was sure that he had have some sort of scalp condition he was always rubbing his head. "Well Teal'c is visiting his family and Daniel is on a dig and since we thought that this was your home world we figured there was nothing to worry about, but of course we were wrong." Verfinel took a step forward, "We know our government can speak in riddles and be hard for your people to understand but that was no reason to call them useless backsides of toads." Sam gave a look of confusion, this must have taken place while she was taking some pictures of the ruins in the city for Daniel. He looked back at her, "It was the first thing that popped into my head, hey wait you were there? Why didn't you come forward when I asked them about you." Legolas looked hurt, "Doing anything without the government's consent is a punishment under the pain of prosecution. We wanted to come forth, and speak upon your behalf but it is not a price we were willing to take at the time." "And now," Verfinel added, "We regret it, now you most likely die, before you even get the chance to escape." "Now see I don't think that is going to happen." "Sir I need to know the situation of the court now that they know that we exist, um... could either one of you help me with that?" "You talk? I was begging to think that you had gone mute Carter." Verfinel extended her hand to Carter, "I can do it but it will be dangerous, there is no sense in going if you are fearful." "I have handled worse trust me." Sam said taking her hand and they started to walk away. "Normally we would be able to tell you without having to risk your life but there are 2 reason why we can't as soon as they took you away we left right away to follow you, and my telepathic ability is blocked by something in walls of the court room," said Verfinel as they walked out the door. Leaving Legolas with Colonel O'Neill. "I think that we should do something useful. Like try to find the weapons and equipment that we came with." said Jack "I could take you to our armory and you can use the bow and arrows that we use." "I...um... I think I will pass on that. Besides we have to find that iris opener thing or we will smashed." "Oh that is right I forgot about your iris. Um I don't mean to impose but when you go though the stargate could you take Verfinel and I though too. We would stay but seeing your people, and saving you, is punishable by death as I have had said before." "Of course, I never thought about not taking you. You helped us put a lot by saving us. I don't know what we will do with you. I don't know if you two will be put on a team, kept in the mountain, or left to finish your life on earth. Although with those ears and you not be able to get dirty, it might be a bit of a supsion to people of earth. Oh if you have any special bows of your own I would suggest that you take them with you because earth doesn't have those because well, as much as I hate to say it our people are not coordinated, educated, or talented enough to use them." Legolas smiled at this. "Come this way, let us see what we can do about your weapons and gate opener." Verfinel and Sam were walking down a hallway. "Where are you taking me?" asked Sam. "I am taking you to a place wear we can get you a uniform so you can look like an elvish guard member." "Oh. So um... How long have you and Legolas known each other?" "We have know each other since were 900, but we have been married since we were 1,000." "1,000 years? How old are you now?" "I am the same age as Legolas 2,392. How old are you?" "Um... 30," she said thinking of a young number, wait she wasn't on earth she didn't have to lie about her age, "36 actually." "You are quite young in comparison. Doctor Frasier said that you only lived to maybe 90 and on a lucky person 100. I did not believe her at the time but now that I have met someone, I see it." "How long do you live?" "We do not die. That is as long as we go across the sea to the land of elves." "Interesting..." "You and all the people of earth go there to and be immortal too but there would not be enough room and if you are not Elvish than you must do something extoridanary to able to go. You and the rest of your team would have been able to go if Jack had not angered them." It was odd hearing them call her CO, Jack. "What is your current thought? I see something in your eyes but I can not decipher it." "Oh well, on Earth, when you are in the military you are not allowed to called anyone by their first name." "But you call Daniel and Teal'c by their first names." "They are different Daniel is a sciencntist who is not in the miltary and Teal'c well he doesn't really have a last name as far as I know. Anways, it is funny to hear you call my Colonel by his first name, Jack." "We are here." Said Verfinel show Major Carter some armor, "Put this on in there." Sam took the armor. She was surprised by the lightness of it. She carried it easily to the room that Verfinel had designated. Putting the armor on was pretty easy what was not was going to be her hair. "Every elfish person must have long hair, a little past their shoulders, and those ears will never do. I know what to do." She closed her eyes and put her hands to her head again. Now we must wait. "For what?" asked Carter. "You will see." "Why do you keep your hair so long? Doesn't cover your face when you are fighting?" "No quite the contrary. It can also rank by the number of braids or how they are woven back." Just then another elf walked through the door. Sam immediately put her hands to the back of her head and pulled back what little hair she could so it would look like she was fixing it. "Do not be alarmed Samantha, this is my brother Scifeiniel. He is an elvish wizard. An outcast because he wanted to learn wizardry, becoming a wizard when you are not born one if hard and frowned upon. He has not been shunned by Legolas nor myself although the court thinks this. The man pulled out a staff from behind him. "What so you want me do to do now Verfinel I was just about to..." "Do what oh dear brother who is an elf who does nothing all day and sees no one." Scifeiniel looked at his sister and stuck out his tonnage," You do know I can turn you into a frog right?" "Oh lets get this over with we will deal with you coming with us later." "Going where?" "Just make her hair long, like mine, use her own color." "Oh you want it witch-like?" Verfinel put her hands to her head and closed her eyes. Sam looked over at Scifeiniel, he started rising off the ground. "Ok, relax dear sister." Scifeiniel turned to look at Sam. "Close your eyes please." She did as she was told. Soon after her head started to itch. Sam started to reach up to sctrach it, but before she could she felt Verfinel's hands restraining her from itching. After about 3 min. of wanting to scratch the feeling stopped. She opened her eyes and put her hand up to her head, she had bangs along with her long hair. Scifeiniel said something that Sam couldn't understand and into his hands a mirror popped up. "Look," he said. Sam looked at herself she was amazed she didn't even look like herself. The armor and hair made her look exactly like an elf.  
  
At that moment Jack walked into the room, "Hey guys what are you doing we got bored so we... whoa. Carter is that you?" Carter gave a little nod, "You've... changed." Said Jack he was clearly astonished, but Sam couldn't tell if it was a good astonish or a bad astonished. Verfinel put her hand to her chin, "Hmmmmm, do not take this personally but you don't look like you could be a warrior," She turned to Scifeiniel and said, "Put her in a lady in waiting dress." Scifeiniel again said something quietly to himself and all of a sudden she was in a dress. Sam could of sworn that she saw Jack jaw drop. If he had let it drop he quickly regained his tough exterior. "Ummm, now that you are not a warrior you are going to need an escort. Now it can't be Legolas he is my escort and everyone knows it. It can't be Scifeiniel, he is an outlaw. So that just leaves Jack." "What?" said Jack and Sam at the same time. "Yes it must be him. Lets make his blonde as it was when he was younger, and he will need the clothes of a proper escort." "Hey wait a............." He was silenced by Scifeiniel starting to say his spell, and within minutes. Jack now had long blonde hair. Sam was amazed what a handsome man. She had never seen pictures of Jack when he was younger. "Sir?" "What Carter?" "Is that you?" "Carter if it wasn't me you would know about it. " said Jack examining his clothes, and hair. "Now you will need proper names, hmmm... Samantha you shall be Celebtellumaiel , and Jack you shall have the name of Legolas's great great grandfather who died during a great battle for our people, your name shall be Mellossëion." "How did you come up with those names?" "Well those are the direct translations of your names in to ours type of names, Daniel recommended some related reading." "Are you sure Jack's translation into is Mellossëion correct?" "Yes I am sure, it's strange isn't it." "Carter do you...... I mean Celebtellumaiel do you have any idea what they are talking about because I sure as heck don't." "Later," said Verfinel, "There are some armed guard coming, agree with what ever we say.'' "Hey everything you say, what are you gonna say that we have to agree with." "Shhhhhh!!! Legolas do you think that the great Saurman is dead as many say?" The 2 warriors that Verfinel had sensed walked in and the larger of the 2 said, "What are you 4 doing in here?" Sam looked around and didn't see Scifeiniel anywhere. "We were just discussing the true death of the Great Surman." "Well discuss it somewhere else." Said the large on in a gruff." Verfinel opened her mouth to say more but, Legolas extended his arm out and said, "Perhaps the man is correct we should not be disturbing the guard come my dear let us leave and disturb them no further." Legolas move so that he could be sure that Jack and Sam could see what he was doing to copy it. First he extended his arm out and then Verfinel wrapped her arm around his and grasp his hand, next they went into a standard earth escort position. Jack extended his arm and waited for Sam to take it. Sam still a little hesitant of Jack's new look took it apprehensively. They walked out of the room following Verfinel and Legolas. They led them down and long hallway then up 3 flights of stairs, next out a set of double door, which led them outside into the bright light of the 2 suns. Jack and Sam followed them though a village and into a house near what looked like a forest. When the group was inside Legolas motioned for them to follow him to a meeting room, somewhat like a family room. It was furnished with elegant and antique looking items such as the table, which had a strange arrangement of flowers on it, the chairs, two at each end of the room, looked like they could have come straight from the renaissance period the couches, one each side of the table, were dressed with a brown- gold fabric. The room in it self looked like a log cabin interior, with is large hearth on the right side in the middle of the wall, and sitting on one the couches was Scifeiniel. "Hello! What took you so long?" "Scifeiniel, what are doing here you should not be here you are endangering all of us by being here. If a guard had come in while we were coming we would all be arrested and put to death." "Breath Verfinel I just got here when you walked in the door." "Well umm... nice place you got here. It's very... large." Said Jack. "Thank you." Sam anxious to get off this planet, said, "Well, what next, I need that Iris opener and ..." "We could always go to the off-world base, couldn't we?" asked Jack seeing that Sam was just trying to give a reason for her being nervous. "Well, yes sir, we could but I don't think that we should leave our here." "Why, they don't have our iris code, so what good is it going to them, they don't even know what it is for." "Yes sir, they don't but..." "Well then Carter don't worry about it then." "Sorry sir." "Now that that is solved we need to be able to get to the gate without weapons since, well we have none." "That will be near impossible, it is always heavily guarded but now after you came through our government has put extra guards around it to ensure protection." "Great, wonderful, fantastic..." said Jack trying to be positive. "Umm... sir how is this good?" "Just trying to keep positive about the situation Carter." "I might be of some help. " said Scifeiniel jumping at the opportunity to help someone. "You," said Verfinel accusingly. "Yes I can teleport into equipment room grab your stuff including you iris opener and teleport back in no time." "How can you if Verfinel's telepathic powers can not breech the palace." Said Sam looking at Verfinel. She looked ashamed. "Something Verfinel may not have told you is that she never embraced her power not wanting to be kicked out of society do she never really learned how to use them properly or how to increase her power, not like my self who had no powers and learned how to do such things. See Verfinel never really wanted them but along time ago when she was very young Nerti came to our village. Everyone ran away to the capital of our continent, Bristolague. Everyone that is expect for Verfinel she was very trusting as a child. She went up to her and was taken away. A few weeks later she was found near the place where we discovered the Stargate as you call it, we told everyone that she was unchanged even though she wasn't. Our mother knew that if anyone were to discover her powers she would be killed. I said who cares but still my mother had me keep quiet. So that is why my dear sister who appears to be better at everything really isn't. Well off I go." And with a poof he was gone. "This seems way to easy." said Jack. "I know sir but, maybe for once luck is on our side." "Maybe but I doubt it. Something's up." Soon after Scifeiniel poofed back with all of there gear, and Jack and Sam had tucked their handguns and zats under their clothes, they were walking out the door in to the bright sunlight once again. Once near the palace Scifeiniel who was currently leading started taking them down a path when Legolas stopped and protested, "Why are we going this was there would be many more guards on that path then this one." O' Neill hearing this rested his hand on his zat gun pretending to scratch, Sam saw him and did something like it expect in a much more discrete fashion. "Come we will go this way." Said Scifeiniel. "No I do not believe it would be wise." Legolas said. At that moment Scifeiniel reached for a handgun that he had stolen for his from Jack, but before he could fully get it out Jack stunned him with his zat. "What is that?" asked Verfinel. "Don't worry it only stuns him. When we were getting ready to leave ColonelO'Neill came to me and said that his handgun was missing. We took a guess we figured if it was him we wouldn't have to worry but if it was we would be cautious." said Sam. "Let's go." Said Jack taking his weapon out of Scifeiniel's hand. "Come this way." Legolas said starting to leave. "Hang on." said Jack. He started dragging Scifeiniel's body away. "Of course sir, that is a great idea." "I know. I'm glad I brought the C4" "What is he doing?" asked Verfinel. "He is going to plant C4 an earth explosive, we have a portable detonator, so that when we get near the Stargate we can set it to go off, that way when the guards hear it they will run to the blast and we can get through with less resistance." "An excellent idea Jack." Said Legolas patting him on the back. "Thanks, Let's go." Jack said as he started running and everyone following him. When they reached the Stargate he blew the C4. "Sir, oh my gosh, look!" said Sam. "I know I see it, nothing personal but your military is uneducated." Said Jack. All the guards had run to the sound of the blast, leaving the gate completely unguarded. "Come on let's go." Said O'Neill running toward the gate. "Carter dial it up." "See," said O'Neill, "You aren't superior in every way." 


End file.
